The Big Blue
by AceWarden
Summary: A thieving mirror attempts the biggest, and hopefully last, job he has ever attempted. What is hidden under the Fortress of Ends?


Loyce didn't usually take risks. Wasn't his thing to be honest, but for once he would allow his curiosity to get the best of him. The Big Blue, every mirror in Ice territory knew about it. Their heat sensing eyes revealed a humongous area under the Fortress of Ends where something cold was being contained. And while cold things weren't exactly rare around here, whatever was being contained down there was in a whole different league. It was cold enough that only the Warden could have created it, and massive enough that it had to be hidden deep within his lair.

While something like that would be impossible to steal for many reasons, Loyce knew that information about the deities had a value all on its own. Something this secret would fetch quite a price. Loyce took while to pause in his trek toward the entrance to dream about the possibilities. Just imagine, he could even get an audience with the Shadowbinder herself! Who knew what kind of treasure he could have access to in the hoard of a deity! But all that were to come later, he had to get in and out of this fortress first. Fortunately his natural advantages made all this possible, scales that were as white as snow with only the slightest blue tinge, wings that were practically translucent, and a wit that had even helped escape the Warden himself. This was going to be his last job; he would make sure of it.

After a short time, he was finally at the mouth of the Fortress of Ends. The going was slow, as snow loved to make noise should one move carelessly. Sprites roved around, doing...whatever it is sprites do. Sprites were not quite as attentive as dragons, but he had seen too many partners get iced because they acted careless in their presence. Sneaking almost under the snow, he crawled until he finally managed to make it through the large entrance. The area inside was not quite as populated due to being a lesser used side entrance for the exalts that were in service as lesser workers.

Loyce pressed with thin wings to the ground to feel for the telltale vibrations of someone moving around in the hall ahead. The only thing he could feel was from the snow falling outside, so it was time to move. Without there being any snow to crunch under his claws, he could make much better time. Although his speed increased he still had to limit himself, for this was the most difficult part of this job by far. While he knew that the Big Blue was down here, there was no way to know the path to it. So with some trepidation he began to improvise. While moving in the direction he knew he had to go, an open mind was key. There was no way the path would be direct, but he did have one way to tell where to move. Such a big secret would not be one that would be visited often, so avoiding any signs of life would give him a vague sense of direction.

While Loyce ran hallway to hallway, clinging to the walls, blending in so that even a couple of passing dragons passed by him without him without even noticing, he received quite the fright. In a dark room to his right, he spotted a dragon. He froze in place, not daring to move. The other dragon didn't move a muscle either. In fact, they were looking right at him! He had been spotted! Moving on instinct, Loyce fanned out his crest while hissing, attempting to intimidate the opponent. A moment passed, but they still didn't move. Something was wrong. Loyce slowly looked left and right, checking for anyone coming his way. Seeing that nobody was around he took a step into the room.

Horror was the only reaction from Loyce. He had killed in his time, of course, but what he found was so much worse. Hundreds of Dragons, maybe more, locked in shells of ice. This was the fate of those unfortunate enough to receive the ire of the Icewarden himself. They could still see, think, and even hear, but there was no escape. Forced to stare ever onwards, seeing only those unfortunate enough to share your fate. You could not even scream in fear of the fate that befell you. A feeling of nausea rose in his throat, as he even saw some fellow thieves and bandits that he had worked with before. Erebus, an Imperial that might have been a bit pompous, but a thief with enough gold to sustain an empire before he got himself caught. And Daisy, one of the closest friends he ever had. A bright yellow Wildclaw that had taken down a legion of warriors alone before she fell victim to the Warden. He could still see the anger in her eyes, the fierce light of battle within, forever to be locked away.

He ran. Oh by the deities did he run. He had seen terrible things before, but that fate scared him so much more than he could ever admit. It took a while, but eventually he calmed down. By some small miracle his fear fueled escape had not got him caught, but he was unsure of where he was. He saw a large open path to his right and decided to investigate. The area was huge, much bigger than necessary for beings. It looked like a major pathway for many to move through, but strangely enough it was devoid of life. Why would such a large area be so empty? It hit him with a small shock. This path was made for a deity. He had found where he needed to go. The Big Blue was close. It was time for this plan to pay off.

Waiting only a quick moment to check for any guards, he moved quickly towards his goal. He could not wait, his plan was going to work! The path went on and on, ever deeper into the Fortress of Ends. Loyce chuckled, a fitting name as he was going to find the end of his troubles here. Finally, he stepped into a massive room. A large wall stretched in front of him. Two pathways in each direction leading into what looked like a circle. Something was off. As he took the path to his right he realized this room did not lead anywhere. The only way out was from the direction he had come. Loyce squeezed his eyes shut. This could not be happening. He slowly opened his eyes. Once more, he received quite a shock. As he looked through his heat sensitive eyes he realized that the wall in front of him was not a wall at all.

It was none other than the Big Blue. He had found it.

Joy! This was so easy! There was but one thing left to do. Take a look and see what exactly all the hush was about. It was a giant block of ice, practically an iceberg in its own right. Loyce moved closer, peering into the block. It took a second for his eyes to focus, but the sight took his breath away. A murderous facsimile of a Dragon, an horrific engine of war. Multiple heads, some clearly rotting even before being encased in ice. An Emperor was before him, locked away in a dungeon of its own. How had this happened!? When had the Icewarden captured an Emperor? A cover up of something this big must have taken a huge amount of resources. Not to mention this was definitely the work of the Warden himself, nothing less than a deity could kill an emperor, but that this one had been taken alive was astounding! Loyce licked his fangs. Oh this was perfect. This was even better than he could have ever hoped. The other deities would give their whole hoard for information like this. He could have the Shadowbinder at his beck and call!

A thud behind him. He had been careless! He whipped around, ready to run. He would not lose this opportunity! He strained his muscles, but something was wrong. A massive form loomed over him. It was none other than the god of the Icefields himself, the Icewarden. Why couldn't he run!? A voice boomed loud above him; "Ahh, Loyce. Quite the evasive one. Seems you have seen quite a bit of my home." Oh no. Realization dawned on him. He tried to scream. He tried to plead for mercy. "Please no! Don't do this! I vow to pay back every crime!", but nothing would come. His worst nightmare was realized. "I will have to ask you to stay a bit longer. You have found some sensitive information, but do not worry." The Warden leaned down, and stared at him with his glowing eyes, "Let us make sure this is your last job, hmm? I know some friends of yours are here, why don't you catch up with them?" He signalled to a cloud of sprites who picked up Loyces new prison, and carried him to an all too familiar dark room.

He did not know how long it had been. He saw something move. He saw them look into the room. He tried to call out to them. He wanted to tell them to leave. He wanted to warn them of what would happen to them. He tried so hard.

He tried to scream.

He could not.


End file.
